whatever it takes
by ko777
Summary: No matter what we think about people, they always have a story
1. Chapter 1

**After watching "really loud music" an unhealthy amount of times a day (seriously its so good though), I was thinking about something, in the episode there wasn't really any antagonists and yes before you say anything I remember how Doug and Michelle tried to sabatoge Luna at the end, but ultimately I think they really did just wanna help. Sorry this disclaimer has gone on for to long dudes #sorrynotsorryforbeingproud :)**

It wasn't an easy life for Doug and Michelle but they got by somehow, mostly by finding stale bread and half eaten pizza laying around, they both wanted more than this,

but what could two street kids with nothing to their names possibly do, after all as cruel as was sometimes no one would spare the homeless a second glance no matter

who they were. So that's where our story picks up, "Dougy, I'm scared", Michelle whimpered as she buried in his chest, "shhhhhh", Doug cooed as he gently rocked her

as the rain pelted against the cardboard covering overhead, "we'll get through we always do", he assured his best friend and love interest, but truthfully Doug was sick

and tired of just "getting through", and though she always told him she just needed him to be happy, he knew his sweet Michelle was too. He had been trying for two

years to get her the life that she wanted and deserved, he didn't care what happened to him, as long as he could make her happy, and by hook or crook that was exactly

what he planned on doing.

 **man, guys I'm not gonna lie I got more than a little emotional writing that, probably 2 or 3 more chapters to go, I'm really excited for this idea, next chapter up tommorow**


	2. A golden chance?

**Hey I have one fav, shout out to you my friend, I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, but I've been busy with the Stephen Hillenburg** **tribute (which was awesome btw), anyway I hope you like this chapter too.**

It had been a month since Doug's silent vow to Michelle that he'd do whatever it took to get her the life she deserved. Right now he was outside a

local record store, pining after the latest vinyl, and singing a pleasant yet unfamiliar song that he and Michelle had crafted together to lift their

spirits, "hey kid"? "Me sir"?, "ya you, did you write that song? "Well, me and my best friend Michelle did ya", Doug proclaimed proudly happy that

someone took notice of something, that to him was the most beautiful that he ever heard, especially when Michelle was the one singing it. "Son, I'm

a record producer how would you like to record that for me tomorrow at my studio", the man asked with a smile. "You serious"? "I am very

serious and as a show of good faith I'll give you a hundred dollars right now", and with that, the man reached into his wallet and pulled out a

hundred along with his card. "Of course, you could just take that money, maybe buy a nice dinner for you and your girl, and forget this whole thing

but you strike me as a young man who would be willing to crash or burn to get what he wants, am I right"? With that he patted the boy on the

shoulder, "just think about it kid". One thing was for sure, Michelle and him were have a long talk when he got home.

 **:) third chapter up tomorrow, with maybe a bit of drama. Hope to cya then.**


	3. on board

**I'm back, and I'm so excited,**

"Doug thank you for this, Where'd you get the money for it all"?, Michelle asked as she dug into her steak. Doug had surprised Michelle that night with not only a nice

dinner, but a new dress as well, gently assuring her that he would explain all this when they were at Chop house. "Well you know how I was at a record store today

right"? "ya", Michelle answered, with a gentle smile. "I was singing our song today, Michelle was sure her heart skipped a beat when he referred to it as their song, and

apparently a music producer overheard and asked me to come in and record the song for him tomorrow, as for how all this happened, as a show of good faith and just

because he could afford he gave me a hundred bucks, he said I could just take it and forget the whole thing, but chelle I wanna do it, and before you anything I've

already checked with some people around here and he does seem legit". Michelle was awestruck by the announcement, and found herself smiling, despite her now

somewhat satiated worries "If you're sure Doug, then what's the harm, when do we leave"? When Doug heard that, needless to say he was over the moon, not only

were they gonna do this, but do it together just like it always was. As they paid and waled home they knew one thing thing for sure, for better or worse their lives were

about to change.


End file.
